Lekcja Muzyki z Księżniczką
Wstęp: Chris: '''Poprzednio, w Totalnej Porażce: W Szkole! Uczestnicy mieli przyrządzić miksturę, którą miałem dać Tylerowi. Noah był wkurzony, ponieważ drużyna nie przyjęła jego przeprosin, oraz nie chciała go słuchać podczas zadania. Heather i Courtney namówiły Justina i Trenta, aby głosowali na Sadie, natomiast Sadie zgodziła się głosować sama na Siebie, przez co odpadła, ponieważ Noah pomógł Swojej drużynie, przez co ponownie zdobył u nich szacunek. Ech, jak Katie sobie z tym poradzi? Zostało tylko 16 osób! Tego dowiecie sie tylko w : '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Koza: ( w Kozie siedzi Katie, która płakała całą noc za Sadie ) Courtney: 'Nie przejmuj się, Sadie jest teraz na pewno szczęśliwa... '''Katie: '''Ale ja za nią tak tęsknię... ;( ;-; :c :( '''Courtney: '''Wiesz, prawda jest taka, że jesteś po prostu za miękka. To jest poważna gra, a ty jesteś na nią trochę za...głupia! ( xD) '''Katie: ';( Co? 'Courtney: '''Po prostu, jesteś traktowana jako - zazwyczaj - miła, i głupiutka dziewczyna, a takich osób nikt nigdy nie szanuje... ''( Courtney wychodzi ) 'Katie: '''CO!? Już NIGDY nikt więcej o mnie tak nie pomyśli... ''( w tle leci rockowa muzyka ) ( w łazience ) ( Katie rozpuszcza włosy, tapiruje je, po czym zakłada czarne shorty, oraz glany, maluje rzęsy na czarno, a usta na odcień między bordowym a ciemną purpurą ) Stołówka: ( "odmieniona" Katie wchodzi dumnym krokiem na Stołówkę, przyprawiająć innych o zdziwienie ) 'Heather: '''Yyy, Katie? '''Courtney: '''Gdzie ona jest? '''Katie: '''Halo, nie poznajesz mnie!? '''Katie: '''Ech, posuń się, głabie. ''( spycha Justina z krzesła ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Courtney: '''No dobra, przyznaję. Katie ma dużo, różnych, dziwnych pomysłów, ale w tym akurat nie wiem o co chodzi? Stołówka: '''Trent: '''Hej, jak ta... ''( wywala na Siebie tacę z jedzeniem na widok Katie ) 'Trent: '''Ech, kto to jest!? '''Heather: '''Być może w to nie uwierzysz, ale - Katie. '''Trent: '''Hmm? ''( patrzty się na Katie ) '''Katie: '''Tak, to ja. Coś jeszcze ? '''Trent: '''Em, nie? '''Trent: ''( szeptem ) Co jej znowu strzeliło? '''Heather: '''Ech, też tego nie wiem... '''Courtney: '''Ktoś tu ma trudny okres dojrzewania... '''Katie: '''Mówiłaś cos do mnie? '''Courtney: '''Ogarnij się, co? '''Katie: '''Sama się ogarnij! Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, a skończysz u pielęgniarki! ''( Courtney przewraca oczyma ) Apartament Uczniów: ( znudzony Noah przełącza kanały na telewizorze, kiedy nagle trafia na fragment Podsumownia, w którym Bridgette mówi, że była nim zauroczona ) Noah: 'Hmmm....Tak! Wiedziałem, że ona coś do mnie czuje! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Skoro zdobyłem już szacunek u mojej drużyny, pomyślałem, że muszę wprowadzić jakiś sabotaż do drużyny przeciwników...Z jednej strony ta drużyna mi się wydaje lepsza, i chciałbym w niej być, ale z drugiej strony - nie można mieć wszystkiego, więc pokaże nagranie z Podsumowania Geoff'owi...He,he... '''Beth: '''Teraz już nie jestem zła na Noah, ale nadal na Ezekiela! Szykuj się na elimiancję, Zeke! ''( Stołówka ) '''Chris: ''( głośniki ) Uwaga! Wszystkich proszę o udanie się do sali numer 9! Sala 9: '''Chris: '''Wow, Katie, nowy look? '''Katie: '''Zamknij się... '''Chris: '''Uuuu, ale nie miła...To co, zaczynamy? '''Wszyscy: '''Nie-eee.... '''Chris: '''Eee tam, co mnie obchodzi wasze zdanie...Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie prowadzone przez specjalnego gościa, dziewczynę która uwielbia wszystkich ludzi! A mowa o.... Elli! ''( do sali tańczącym krokiem wchodzi Ella, i zaczyna śpiewać ) Ella: 'Ho, ho, ho! Szkoła to wcale nie zło-o-o! Uczenie się jest fa-aj-ne! A ty myślisz, że siedzisz w krowim ła-aj-nie! Nie przej-muj się! Nawet jeśli coś Ci się nie uda, to po-myśl że! ''( muzyka się zatrzymuje ) 'Chris: '''Dobra, koniec tego występu. Przecież mówiłem Ci, że masz nie śpiewać! '''Ella: '''Przepraszam... ;( '''Chris: '''No dobra. Kojarzycie Ellę? '''Wszyscy: '''Eeee.... '''Chris: '''Fajnie. Ona będzie dzisiejszą jurorką. '''Heather: '''Jurorką czego? '''Chris: '''WSZYSTKIEGO....A tak na serio, w dzisiejszym odcinku będą dwuczęściowe wyzwanie. Pierwszą część zaczniemy zaraz. Drużyna Uczniów usiądzie po lewej stronie, a Drużyna Nauczycieli - po prawej stronie sali. Ella będzie zadawała wam pytania związane z muzyką. Zasady są proste - kto źle odpowie - ten odpada! Zaczynamy za 3...2....1...i...start! '''Ella: '''Ooo, Lindsay! Jaki jest pierwszy dźwięk w gamie C-dur? '''Lindsay: '''No....Dur! '''Ella: '''Przykro mi, niestety odpowiedź jest błędna, odpadasz... '''Ella: '''Trent, z jakiego kraju pochodzi instrument zwany Didgeridoo? '''Trent: '''To proste, z Australii! '''Ella: '''Dobrze! Nastepne pytanie dla Drużyny Uczniów - co to jest muzyczna oktawa? ...Ezekiel? '''Ezekiel: '''No...interwał prosty zawarty między ośmioma kolejnymi stopniami skali muzycznej. ''( wszyscy się na niego dziwnie patrzą ) 'Ezekiel: '''No co!? '''Ella: '''Dobrze! Teraz...Katie. Jak miał na imię Vivaldi? '''Katie: '''Antonio, a co?? '''Ella: '''Dobrze, przechodzisz dalej! '''Ella: '''Następnie pytanie do Noah. Sopran to... '''Noah: '''Proste, najwyższy głos żeński... '''Ella: 'Świetnie! Następna idzie Courtney! Skrzypce to instrument z grupy... 'Courtney: '''Smyczkowej...Nie mogłaś dać czegoś trudniejszego? Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Courtney: '''Umiem grać na skrzypcach, odkąd skończyłam trzy lata, dlatego to pytanie nie było zbyt wybitne.. Sala 9: '''Ella: '''Dobrze, teraz - Cody. Z jakiego kraju pochodził Johann Sebastian Bach? '''Cody: '''Eee, z Francji? '''Ella: '''Przykro mi, odpowiedź jest błędna... '''Sierra: '''Nieeee! '''Ella: '''Leshawna, co to Crescendo? '''Leshawna: '''Em...Nie wiem, poddaję się... ;-; '''Heather: '''Brawo... '''Ella: '''Szkoda...Jako następna idzie Sierra - podaj dźwięki z których składa się akord A-dur '''Sierra: '''A? '''Ella: '''Niestety nie, jeszcze C i E... '''Sierra: '''Tak! Codyyy! <3 '''Noah: '''Ludzie, postarajcie się! '''Ella: '''Justin, gdzie zmarł Fryderyk Chopin? '''Justin: '''Eee, a co mnie to obchodzi? '''Ella: '''Niestety, odpadasz, a jako następna na moje pytanie odpowie mi Beth. Jesień, Zima, Lato i Wiosna to utwory z jakiego repertuaru Antonia Vivaldiego? '''Beth: '''Yyy, Cztery Pory Roku? '''Ella: '''Genialnie! '''Beth: '''Serio? o.O '''Ella: '''Heather, wymień trzy gwiazdy, których głos osiąga rejestr gwizdkowy. '''Heather: '''Emm, Mariah Carey, Christina Aguilera i Kelly Clarkson? '''Ella: '''Przechodzisz dalej, a nastepne pytanie leci do Harolda! Wymień dwa instrumenty klawiszowe. '''Harold: '''Keyboard i pianino! '''Ella: '''Doskonale! '''Harold: '''To było proste, umiem grać na keyboardzie... '''Ella: '''W takim razie Geoff, z jakiego kraju pochodzi Madonna? ... '''Ella: '''Przykro mi, koniec czasu... '''Heather: '''Ergh... '''Ella: '''Przedostatnia osoba to Eva - ile lat miał Michael Jackosn, kiedy zmarł? '''Eva: '''A co mnie to!? 30!? '''Ella: '''Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie. '''Eva: '''Co z tego... '''Ella: '''I jako ostatni - DJ. Wymień 3 instrumenty dętę. '''DJ: '''Emm, trąbka...tuba...i... '''Ella: '''Niestety, ale skończył nam się czas. ;( '''DJ: '''Trudno... '''Ella: '''Cóż, osoby które przeszły do drugiej rundy to.. Z Drużyny Uczniów: *Noah *Harold *Beth *i Ezekiel... A z Drużyny Nauczycieli: *Courtney *Heather *Trent *i Katie. '''Ella: '''Widzimy się po przerwie w : '''Chris: '''Hola, hola, to jednak ja tu jestem prowadzącym! '''Ella: '''Przepraszam. :/ '''Chris: '''Także widzimy się po przerwie w: ''( leci typowo "księżniczkowa" muzyka ) Totalnej Porażce W Szkole ( operowy śpiew Elli ) 'Chris: '''Czy ja ci coś powiedziałem!? Stołówka: ''( Chef gotował "zupę" na dzisiejszą "kolację " ) 'Blaineley: '''Co dzisiaj na kolację? '''Chef: '''Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć... '''Chef: '''Aa, właśnie, co z tym planem na "zaistnienie w tym programie". '''Blaineley: '''Wiadomo, że to nie stanie się tak od razu, trzeba chwilę poczekać, ale niedługo możemy się spytać Chrisa, czy nie moglibyśmy być prowadzącymi jednego z odcinków. '''Chef: '''W sumie fajnie, ale tu już byłaś prowadzącą w odcinku... '''Blaineley: 'Ćsiii... Sala 9: 'Ella: '''Witam, i zaczynamy drugą rundę. '''Heather: '''Skupcie się, musimy wygrać to zadanie! '''Noah: '''Wy tak samo... '''Ella: '''Jako pierwszy idzie Noah - wymień trzech śpiewaków lub śpiewaczki operowe. '''Noah: '''Maria Callas, Luciano Pavarotti, oraz Placido Domingo. '''Ella: '''Fantastycznie! '''Noah: '''Wiem... '''Ella: '''Heather, liderem jakiego zespołu jest Mick Jagger? '''Heather: '''Proste, The Rolling Stones! '''Ella: '''Beth, jak zmarł Kurt Cobain? '''Beth: '''Nie wiem, popełnił samobójstwo? '''Ella: '''Tak! '''Beth: 'Łuuhuuu! 'Ella: '''A więc Katie, jaki gatunek muzyki gra niemiecki zespół Rammstein? '''Katie: '''Tanz metal, czyli to co lubię! xD '''Ella: '''Powoli zbliżamy się do końća! '''Courtney: '''Nareszcie... '''Ella: '''Harold, w jakim kraju urodził się ( dawny ) bożyszcza nastolatek, Justin ( Zjeber )Bieber? '''Harold: '''No, w USA! '''Ella: '''Niestety żle, w Kanadzie... ;-; '''Harold: '''Hańba narodowa... '''Ella: '''Trent, wymień rodzenstwo Michael'a Jacksona? '''Trent: '''To proste, La Toya, Jermaine i Janet. '''Ella: '''Perfekcyjnie, następny idzie Ezekiel. Ile mniejn więcej wyświetleń na jutupie miał teledysk do piosenki Gangnam Style? '''Ezekiel: '''Około dwa miliardy ! ( nołlajf ;-; ) '''Heather: '''Kurczę! Courtney, teraz ty! Postaraj się odpowiedzieć dobrze! '''Courtney: '''Okej... '''Ella: '''No i jako ostatnia - Courtney! Jak ma na imię słynna czarnoskóra wokalistka, o nazwisku Turner? '''CourtneyŁ '''Trina....NIE, ZARAZ!! '''Ella: '''Niestety, odpowiedź jest błędna! '''Courtney: '''Nieeeee! '''Ella: '''No to zaczynamy drugie wyzwanie! ''( muzyczka ) '''Heather: '''Ale przecież to wyzwanie się jeszcze nie skończyło - była pierwsza runda, a teraz mamy drugą, która się jeszcze nie skończyła? '''Ella: '''Nie, to było pierwsza część wyzwania, a teraz druga! Jak widzicie w każdej Drużynie zostały po trzy osoby, tak? Wasza trójka będzie musiała przygotować występ muzyczny, gdzie jedna osoba zajmie się kostiumami i scenografią, druga muzyką, a trzecia - wokalem. '''Wszyscy: '''COOO!!!??? '''Ella: '''Przykro mi, Chris mi kazał :/ '''Chris: '''Tak, tak, tak! Macie około godzinę, więc ruszajcie! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Nie dość, że dowiedziałem się, że Bridgette tak naprawdę się we mnie podkochuje, to jeszcze moja drużyna nie jest na mnie już obrażona! Ale z drugiej strony, muszę pracowac z Ezekielem...i z BETH! Uch, nie cierpię jej i tyle... Sala 9: '''Heather: '''Okej, kto stoi na wokalu? '''Trent: '''Może ja? '''Katie: Ekhem, przepraszam, to ja chcę się tym zajmować! Heather: 'Czemu ty nagle jesteś taka wredna, co? '''Katie: '''A czemu ty od zawsze jesteś taka wredna, co? Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Ech, następna do odstrzelenia idzie Katie. Nie wiem co jej się stało, ale po eliminacji Sadie jest jakaś wredna? Mam nadzieję że to nie będzie moja konkurecja???....Hahaha, dobra, żartowałam! Sala 9: Drużyna Uczniów: '''Noah: '''To co, może ja zajmę się scenografią, ty muzyką, a Beth wokalem? '''Ezekiel: '''Spoko, a Beth nie ma nic przeciwko temu? '''Ezekiel: '''Bądźmy szczerzy - Beth jest najsłabsza w naszej Drużynie, więc śpiewanie nie będzie jakimś wysiłkiem... Drużyna Nauczycieli: '''Heather: '''Trent, napisałeś piosenkę? '''Trent: '''Tak, zobacz. ''( podaje jej kartkę z utworem ) 'Heather: '''Jest genialne, ach! '''Trent: '''Dzięki...No a co tam u Katie? '''Katie: '''Właśnie, co tam u mnie! '''Heather: '''Mówiłam Ci, że zaraz pomożesz mi rozwieszać dekorację! '''Katie: '''Dekoracje? To coś dla Ciebie... '''Heather: '''A co, wolisz mopowanie podłogi? '''Katie: '''Spoko, dziwaczko... '''Heather: '''Mniejsza o to - Trent napisz jeszcze melodię na gitarę, a ty Katie - chodź ze mną. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Katie: '''Chcę pokazać, kim jest Katie, dlatego zaczęłam być wredna i ubierać inaczej...Zaraz! Przecież Katie to takie słodkie imię...Wolę teraz się nazywać....Katia! Sala 9: Drużyna Uczniów: '''Beth: '''Eee, a co ja mam zrobić? '''Ezekiel: '''Ty zrobisz Swoje przydzielone zadanie, oraz porozwieszasz dekorację! '''Beth: '''Tylko o tym dzisiaj marzyłam... Drużyna Uczniów: ''( Heather i Katie Katia stoją naprzeciw Siebie na dwóch, wysokich drabinach zawieszajac dekorację ) 'Heather: '''Pójdź trochę w prawo... '''Heather: '''Teraz odrobinę w lewo...jeszcze,jeszcze,jeszcze... '''Katie: '''Weź! Przez Ciebie zaraz spadnę z drabiny! '''Heather: 'Świetnie, o jednego głupka mniej... 'Katie: '''Powiedziała Heather... '''Heather: '''Ogarnij się, Katie! '''Katie: '''Ja jestem Katia! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heatehr: '''Bożee, co jej znowu strzeliło? Sala 9: Drużyna Uczniów: '''Chris: '''Uwaga, zostało tylko 8 minut! '''Noah: '''Beth, trzymaj tutaj Swój tekst. '''Beth: 'Że co? Jaki tekst? 'Noah: '''No, tekst piosenki którą masz zaśpiewać? '''Beth: 'Że co? Nic mi nie mówiłeś!? 'Noah: '''Trzymaj, i nie marudź! '''Beth: '''O nie, nie ma mowy! '''Noah: '''Co za... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Nie lubię śpiewać, i nie będę... Sala 9: '''Noah: '''Ezekiel przygotowałeś muzykę? '''Ezekiel: '''Tak. '''Noah: '''A zaśpiewas? '''Ezekiel: '''Niee? Przecież tym się miała zająć Beth? '''Noah: '''Ale jej się nie chce... '''Ezekiel: '''Ja tego nie zrobię! '''Noah: '''No ale ja też nie! '''Ezekiel: '''No to kto! '''Chris: '''Uwaga, czas się skończył! Może zacznijmy od Drużyny Uczniów. ... '''Ezekiel: '''Emmm.... '''Noah: '''Beth? '''Beth: '''Czego!? '''Noah: '''Czas się skończył... '''Beth: '''Mówiłam, że nie będę śpiewać! '''Chris: '''Aj, bez śpiewu nie zaliczamy! Drużyno Nauczycieli, co wy przygotowalisćie? '''Trent: '''Wykonam zaraz utwór, który napisałem sam. '''Chris: 'Świetnie, czekamy! 'Trent: ' Odeszłaś, odeszłaś daleko, dalej, niż nie jeden by chciał... A wtedy, ja zrozumiałem, że miłość jest jak stal! Nigdy nie rdzewieje, Nasza miłość. Pomimo odległości, czuję wszystko. A nawet jeśli ty, nigdy nie powrócisz, to wiedz, że masz mnie, bo Nasza miłość nigdy nie rdzeewieeejeee.. ( wszyscy są wzruszeni i biją brawo ) ( Heather podbiega do Trenta i go całuje ) 'Wszyscy: '''Aaaa! '''Heather: '''Ja, ja...Przepraszam... ''( wybiega z sali ) 'Chris: '''Cóż, głosem moim, i głosem Elli - wygrała Drużyna Nauczycieli! '''Nauczyciele: '''Jeee! '''Chris: '''No, a Uczniowie - widzimy się po raz kolejny na Ceremonii... '''Noah: '''Taaa, po raz kolejny - Beth. '''Beth: '''Ergh... Stołówka: '''Chris: '''Ech, Chefie? Okazało się, że paczka z trucizną dla Tylera nie dotarła... ''( Chef wzrusza ramionami ) 'Blaineley: '''To co Chefie, idziemy? '''Chef: '''Ale ja nie jestem jeszcze... '''Blaineley: '''Trudno....Chris, ja i Chef chcielibiśmy się Ciebie spytać, czy nie pozwoliłbyś dać nam wystąpić jako główni prowadzący w najbliższym odcinku? '''Chris: '''Nie! I tak jesteście pokazywani w każdym odcinku, po za tym ja tu jestem prowadzącym i koniec! '''Blaineley: '''Nie martw się, coś jeszcze da się wymyśleć... Stolik Nauczycieli: '''Trent: '''Em, gdzie jest Heather? '''Katie: '''Uciekła, mam nadzieję że nie wróci... '''Courtney: '''Taaa....O co chodziło w tym waszym pocałunku? '''Trent: '''To Heather mnie pocałowała! '''Courtney: '''Aha, jasne... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Trent: '''Nie wiem, po co ona to zrobiła...Dla mnie było to trochę dziwne i niezręczne... Stołówka: Stolik Uczniów: '''Noah: '''Gratuluję Beth, przez Ciebie schrzaniliśmy wyzwanie... '''Beth: '''Mówiłam Ci, że to nie przeze mnie! To ty w ostatniej chwili powiedziałeś mi, że mam śpiewać! '''Noah: '''Myślałem, że o tym wiesz!? '''Beth: '''A niby skąd!? W ogóle mnie nie szanujecie, i mam już tego po dziurki w nosie! '''Noah: '''To świetnie, my też mamy Cię po dziurki w nosie! '''Beth: '''Idę stąd, nie umiecie docenić najlepszego członka drużyny... ''( Beth odchodzi ) Ceremonia Eliminacji: 'Chris: '''Witam was na Ceremonii Eliminacji. Jak myślicie kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Dobra, idźcie już lepiej zagłosować... ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) '''Beth: ''( patrzy na zdjęcie Noah i Ezekiela ) Hmmm, kogo by tu wybrać? '''Noah: '''Nie stara się w wyzwaniach, cały czas tylko narzeka...Już skończył się jej czas w tym programie... '''Lindsay: '''Hmmm, zagłosuję na Beth, bo Noah był na nią zły. ''( Ceremonia ) Chris: 'Ajj, podliczyłem wyniki, i do następnego etapu przechodzą: *Harold *Eva *Lindsay *Cody *Sierra ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) 'Cody: '''Już nie będę głosował na Sierrę, ponieważ wiem, że i tak nic to nie da... ''( Ceremonia Eliminacji ) 'Chris: '''No i została wasza trójka. Beth, Noah i Ezekiel. Kto z was przejdzie do następnego odcinka? No więc...Ezekiel! '''Noah: '''Co! '''Chris: '''Hmm, niestety! A z programem żegna się... Beth! '''Beth: 'Że co!? Jak to!? 'Noah: '''Tak to, trzeba było tak nie marudzić, że Cię nie doceniamy... '''Beth: '''Ale ja!? Ja!? Ja! Nieeeeeeee! '''Chris: '''Cóż, widzę że będą problemy z zaniesieniem jej na parking, więc...Stażyści! '''Beth: '''Nieee! ''( Stażyści biorą Beth pod pachę, i ida z nią na Parking... ) Parking: 'Beth: '''Nieeeeee! '''Lindsay: '''Pa pa, Beth! '''Beth: '''To ty też na mnie głosowałaś!? Nieeee!!!! ''( Stażyści wrzucają Beth do Autobusu Wstydu ) '''Beth: '''Nieeee..... '''Chris: '''Cóż, kolejna osoba odjechała Autobusem Wstydu! Ach, uwielbiam smak porażki! Oczywiscie nie mojej, tylko ich...Kto odpadnie jako następny? Będzie to chłopak, a może dziewczyna? A może ktoś z Nauczycieli, albo z Uczniów? Tego dowiecie się tylko w: '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Oceń ten odcinek. 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole